The wild adventures of Rico and Henrietta
by TamaliaDuckiiLilMizRaynCloud
Summary: This is a bunch of 1 shots that i am stringing together, they all mean something anyway the two main characters are Rico and Henrietta, the not so main are their two handlers, just because its put as complete doesnt mean it ends there :  summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Cry.**

**Summary**_**: **__This is what happens when Rico gets a bright idea to play Football with unsuspecting boys..._

"Rico are you sure we are allowed to play?" The little brunette girl asked timidly.

"Sure they said anyone can play" The small blonde enthused as she spun around with her arms outstretched.

"Ok but maybe we should ask Jean and Jose" The brunette started walking off towards her handler at a walk.

"Henrietta wait" The blonde called running up to her and starting at a walk as well.

"Um excuse me Jose" The little brunette started shyly as she blushed slightly.

"Yes what is it?" The man said looking at the brunette.

"Can we play over there" Henrietta said pointing to an open field were a football game was a little while off.

"Sure you can, but Rico will have to ask Jean" He said looking at the blond man beside him who was doing something with his phone.

"Sure why not" The blonde man said absentmindedly as he was clearly very busy with whatever he was doing.

"Be careful" Jose added as an afterthought.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled before running off to the field, they looked back and saw both men were distracted, the brunette frowned Jose would not see her playing with these kids.

"Can we play?" Rico asked the boys smiling. The boys looked at each other, they did not want to hurt the two little girls feelings but they also did not want to hurt them physically either, then they nodded to one other "Sure you can" one of them said smiling, he then looked at the other boys and told them that they would have to be very careful, they all had no idea what they had just gotten themselves into.

Rico and Henrietta cheered, Henrietta had pushed the thought of Jose to the back of her mind as she followed the boys instructions to stand at the back left corner near their try line with Rico, so they would not be too involved in the game.

When the game started the other team started with the ball and charged down the field towards Rico and Henrietta, he was just about to get out of their way so he would not hurt them when Rico grabbed his ankle and threw him backwards, then Henrietta and her both jumped onto him and pinned him down with enough force to bewilder him and give him a couple of bruises much to the shock of the other boys who just stood still wide eyed staring at the two little girls who were nearly crushing their friend.

The flattened boy finally let go of the football as Rico grabbed it and started running past the opposite team, the only person in her way was a huge boy, he was tall and buff but Rico was not intimidated and kept on going, though the boy saw what she had just done to his other team mate he did not budge that is until he made contact with Rico the boy was thrown into the air, as Rico bolted past him she did a battle cry and dived to the ground making shock waves that knocked everyone (excluding Henrietta) to the ground.

When Rico came out of the crater she made for herself she was holding the now pancake football in her left hand, smiling from ear to ear "I got a try Henrietta!" she cheered, she was just about to do a victory dance when both the girls were picked up from the waist by Jean and Jose.

"I thought i told you two to be careful" Jose said slightly angry and worried as Jean and him started back to the car.

The two girls stayed silent and the little brunette blushed ever so slightly, her hair started coming out of place as they were both put inside the car they had came here in, she started fixing up her hair to its usual shape, she looked at her little blonde companion who was smiling from ear to ear, she had had alot of fun even if it was only for 5 minutes.

When the car started the two men started talking about taking precautions in lower, hushed voices as the two girls started a little conversation of their own.

"That was alot of fun dont you think Henrietta?" Rico said smiling still as she shifted her weight to look at her friend.

The brunette looked down at her light brown dress, then her brown buckle shoes "Jose got angry at me" the girls face turned to a small frown.

The blonde looked at the window, she felt sorry for her friend Jean had not said anything to her, no praise or scold came from his mouth, she continued to watch the trees go past as they slowly went to a halt in front of their 'home'.

The two girls got out and waited for the two men "Go to your room now" the two girls frowned at one another and started up the stairs.

"Do you think Jose will stay angry at me forever Rico?" The brunette asked as they started up another staircase towards their room.

"I dont think he will be able to stay angry for that long" The blonde said looking at her friend with her blue eyes.

Henrietta looked at her friend with her brown eyes "I hope your right" she looked down again as Rico opened the door to their room and ran inside so she could jump on her bed.

"Besides" Rico said between breathes "I had lots of fun today" she took another breathe as Henrietta took off her head band "We need to do that again"

"Yeah but they will not let us do it again i just know it..." Henrietta trailed off.

"Who said we need to play football? Why dont we do something else here like" she continued to jump but also started thinking of a great idea "Cooking!"

* * *

**And so a series of chapters shall come of The wild adventures of Rico and Henrietta :)**

**The next ones summary: This is what happens when Rico gets a bright idea that leads both her and Henrietta into the kitchen...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Food glorious food.**

**Summary: **_This is what happens when Rico and Henrietta decide to do something nice for Jose in the main kitchen where there is sure to be trouble..._

It was just past lunch time, Rico was sitting on her bed reading a story called 'Cinderella' Rico really loved this book, the part she liked the most was when Cinderella got her beautiful blue gown and got to dance the night away with her prince, when the door opened Rico looked up to see her little friend sad.

"What's wrong Henrietta?" Rico asked jumping off her bed landing in front of her friend and roommate.

"Nothing it's just i forgot that its Jose's birthday today and i have nothing to give him" The little brunette looked at her baby pink dress that was starting to get darker in sections as she started to cry.

"Hey dont cry, why dont you make a cake for him?" Rico suggested trying to make her feel better.

"But... I-i cant c-cook a-a cake right now it's t-too l-late" Her baby pink dress now had little dark pink lines running down to the bottom.

"I will help" Rico said as she opened the door and pulled her friend with her "It will be easy, all you need to do is get into the kitchen from there it will be easy"

"Yeah it will, the kitchen should be empty at the moment because everyone is busy planning a surprise party while the people who aren't are keeping Jose from coming back so no-one will walk in on us when were baking so it will be a surprise cake for the surprise party" Henrietta started thinking about how impressed Jose will be when he finds out what she did for him.

The dedicated duo walked to the kitchen entrance and waited for everyone to clear out, when the coast was clear they both slipped inside the kitchen and looked for a recipe book.

"Where is the recipe book?" Henrietta asked as she started checking all the lower cupboards.

"I dont know" Rico said as she started climbing up to check the higher cupboards "I thought it would just be here waiting for us"

The blonde looked in every space but found nothing that looked like a recipe book, she then looked on the bench when she found it, it was big and brown with a little lock on it, though the lock was not real.

"Here now to find a good cake, what sort are we baking?" Rico asked as she flipped though the recipes.

"I dont know if Jose likes a particular cake, i guess chocolate" Henrietta said as she sat next to Rico so she could help search too.

Rico flipped though hundreds of pages, they all had a different cake picture then the page next to it gave you the cooking instructions, this book had every cake heard of from wedding cakes to banana cakes, when they found chocolate cake they found out the there were 10 different types of chocolate cake, finally they settled on making an Egyptian mud cake.

"I dont know there were so many cakes, and to think the only difference between the chocolate ones are how they are used" Henrietta said as she got up "So what do we need?"

"We need" Rico started looking at the list of items "1 mixing bowl" she said as Henrietta looked for one then set it on the counter "3 eggs, milk, baking tray, chocolate mix, spoon, flour, blender and mud mixture"

"Mud mixture?" Henrietta asked as she was sure you do not put mud in a mud cake.

"It says it right here" Rico said pointing to the word.

Henrietta walked over and looked at it, she then started laughing and shaking her head "That doesn't say 'mud' it says 'mound' mixture"

"What's that?" Rico asked as she got up and started opening the chocolate mix.

"It's a sort of setting that you obviously need in this cake to make it look like a pyramid" Henrietta explained as she helped her friend put the mix into a bowl with the flour.

The two then got 3 eggs and put them in the bowl, added a whole carton of milk and used the spoon to mix it. **(i mean carton too, and they didn't crack the eggs either, oh and they didn't wash their hands)**

'I think he's going to love this cake dont you Henrietta?" Rico said as she started putting the mix into the baking tray.

"Yep, now to put the tray into the micro wave" Henrietta said grabbing the tray and squeezing it into the oven, she then set it to 1 hour.

"Um Henrietta" Rico said tapping Henrietta's shoulder softly.

"Yes Rico?" Henrietta asked looking around at the tom-boy girl.

"It says to not put the mix into the microwave" Rico said looking past the brown eyed girl and to the microwave that was growing in heat and was about it blow "Get down!" she called as her and her friend dived behind the counter covering their heads.

_**BOOM!**_

The microwave had exploded, parts of the microwave went everywhere, the hot metal went flying and the cake went splat onto a plate, it looked like bubbly, boiling, brown lava on a plate.

The two girls slowly lifted their heads from behind the counter and saw the mess they had created, the wall behind where the microwave used to be was black and had a hole half way through it, the counter it once sat on was melting and dripping onto the floor, the roof was being pushed back by the top of the microwave, the girls stood in the middle of the room quietly, it felt like there was a wind in the room and their arms blow to the left then the top of the microwave suddenly fell down with a clank.

"We broke the kitchen..."Rico said defeated.

"Yeah..."Henrietta said agreeing with her companion.

* * *

**Thats all folks :) i love the last line i love doing this maybe i will continue with more, ideas are welcome just tell me the room and why their doing it then i will see what i can do.**

**Summary: **It is a lovely day, everyone is enjoying it, birds are chirping, trees are move, cyborgs are playing, and the wind is blowing... **BANG! **Well... Nearly everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Play time!

**Summary: **_This is what happens when you put Rico and Henrietta in a play..._

It was a lovely Tuesday morning, the sun was out, the flowers blooming, the birds nesting, Ahh everyone loves spring...

**AAACHHHUU!**

Well nearly everyone...

"I hate springtime" Marco said sourly as he grabbed a tissue from his box of tissues.

"Well then why dont you rest?" Patricia said.

"You know i can't, besides im nearly done" The man said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Is it ready yet?"A voice said from the hall; it was later discovered to be Jose.

"Yes i have just finished it" Marco said handing Jose the papers before bending down to sneeze again.

"Great" Jose then walked out to the hallway and proceeded down the steps.

As Jose walked into the hall he saw most of the girls and their handlers there, but there was one person in particular who was over the moon to see him, Henrietta.

"Jose!" The little brunette squeaked as she ran up to him but suddenly stopped about 1 meter away from him "So what are we all doing?" She asked straitening up her light purple dress.

"Dont you remember Henrietta? You all are doing a play for the safety inspectors to show that you are all safe here, it's based on Batman." Jose explained as he sat the papers on the deck in front of Jean.

**XXxXxXxXxXFew hour's laterXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Henrietta i can believe we are going to be Batman and Robin" Rico exclaimed as their hair was being done behind the stage.

"Me too Rico, i hope Jose will like my performance" Henrietta said smiling and clapping.

"I wonder what our costumes look like" Rico said as she flinched when her hair was suddenly grabbed by cold hands.

"Me too can i be Robin?" Henrietta asked as she squished her face when the lady used blush on her face followed by lipstick.

"Sure you can" Rico said smiling; she did not care as long as her friend was happy she would be happy.

"Thanks Rico" The little brunette said smiling, she stood up when the costumes arrived "I wear this one and you wear that one" She said giving Rico a wig and a black costume.

"Cool" Rico exclaimed as she started putting the costume on "So we are doing a fighting scene right Henrietta?" Rico clarified

"Yeah, it should be easy"

When the costumes were done the dynamic duo walked to the end of the curtain and waited for their time to appear.

"But Alfred, i am so bored here, Bruce needs to learn that i am now 12 and i can fight with him" Beatrice said with no emotion in her voice or on her face, she was dressed like Dick Grayson for the play.

"Im sorry Master Dick you cannot fight Master Bruce said so" Claes said, she sounded like an old and aged man; she was playing Alfred for the play.

"Fine i am going to my room" Beatrice then exited the stage.

About 10 cyborgs came on and quickly pulled apart the setting and put up another that looked like a boy's room with a window that was open, the room was dark and the only light was that from the open window.

"Now i must sneak out and catch up with Batman" Beatrice said as she again exited the stage as Henrietta walked on and did a superman pose.

"Now i can help Batman without anyone knowing that im Dick Grayson" Henrietta said as she 'climbed' out of the 'window'.

More cyborgs came on and pulled the stage apart and reset it to an alleyway, that was again dark and the only light was that of the moon; it had many trash cans and litter in it, and Angelica was on the stage too as a kitty cat.

Rico and Triela ran onto the stage, Rico was Batman and Triela was the Joker.

"Batman you came for little old me, im flattered" Triella or Joker teased.

"It's over Tri-Joker" Rico said as she fixed her mistake quickly "It ends tonight" she added fiercely, just like Batman would have.

"Batsy, im afraid you are terribly mistaken, i have friends with me while you have no-one" The Joker said as Claes, dressed as Harley Quinn, Annasofia, dressed as a goon and Grace, dressed as another goon came out of the shadows.

They all started to circle Batman and were about to attack when from out of no-where Robin came flying down and landed on Goon number one (Annasofia) "Take that!" Henrietta said fake punching her.

The goon fell over as the other one came running and the Joker and Harley tried to slip into the shadows but was stopped by Batman kicking them then tying them up together.

"Untie us!" The Joker said fidgeting with the ropes that bound him to his current position.

"Never" Batman and Robin replied "Because it is our duty to fight off evil and save innocent people from further harm in the name of justice, honour and freedom"

"Did you put that in the script Marco?" Jose asked nearly laughing his head off at the sight of the two standing like real heroes with their faces looking up at the sky.

"Nope" Marco said shaking his head as he laughed softly at the sight of trained assassins talking about honour and justice.

The show finally ended as the girls all went to the front of the stage and bowed then walked off.

"That was alot of fun Henrietta" Rico said smiling as she danced in her Batman costume.

"Yeah and did you see Jose he clapped" Henrietta said as she started dancing too.

"We need to do that again" Rico exclaimed when they started up the steps to their room.

"Yeah we do" Henrietta said opening the door to their multicoloured room.

"You know, Jeans birthday is coming up and i was thinking we could do so detective work to find out what he likes" Rico said as she climbed onto her bed and started dumping "I got the idea from you, but i think we shouldn't bake a cake"

"Why dont we make a surprise party for him?" Henrietta asked joining her friend on the bed.

"But he would know, he is very observant you know" Rico said as she continued to jump on the bed.

"So that will make it more fun"

**I got the next idea from an episode of Psych and Monk :) Heheheh and if Jean seems OOC in the next one i apologise but it will make it more funny :) see you all later.**

**Summary:** Rico and Henrietta decide to throw a surprise party for Jean, Jean HATES surprises, presents and parties, they also dont know what he likes so... they are going to have to dig deep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The room is not right.**

**Summary: **_This is what happens when Rico and Henrietta decide that their room is much too bland..._

It is a lovely day, everyone is enjoying it, birds are chirping, trees are move, cyborgs are playing, and the wind is blowing...

**BANG!**

Well... Nearly everyone.

"Ok Rico put that here and the bed can go on the wall there" The little brunette said directing her little blond friend as she balanced a bed on her shoulders.

"Whoa Henrietta your really good at this sort of stuff" The little blonde said as she pushed the bed up against the wall.

"Now for the paint" Henrietta said grabbing a brush seemingly out of no-where and dipping it the baby blue paint can.

Rico did the same as her partner then opened the paint "Do you think we have enough?" she asked looking at the room which was sky high full of paint cans, all of which were different shades.

"Of course, remember this is an anime" Henrietta said looking at her comrade.

The designer duo started on the first wall and by some miracle the whole room was covered in baby blue, the beds had been transformed into big queen sized beds with dark blue hangings and a lighter blue spread, the table in the room was now blue and the carpet was a sky blue, the ceiling was midnight blue and all the lighting were different shades of blue.

"There we are, now it's perfect" Henrietta enthused.

"I dont like it..." Rico admitted shaking her head "I think it would look better if the colour scheme was yellow" The little blonde picked up a yellow paint can and brush in both hands smiling.

"No Rico Blue" Henrietta said shaking her head.

"Yellow"

"Blue"

"Yellow!"

"Blue!"

"Yellow i tell you!" Rico said throwing the paint can at the wall, making all the yellow paint cover the freshly added blue, making it an ugly shade of green.

"Rico! Look at what you did!" Henrietta complained as she threw more blue onto the green spot, making it worse...

"Henrietta! Now it looks like vomit!"

"You started it!" Henrietta yelled throwing a can of paint at Rico.

Rico easily dodged the can of paint as it hit the wall and showered it with red paint, making the wall purple.

"Henrietta why dont we paint the room rainbow coloured?" Rico suggested trying to make Henrietta like her again.

Henrietta thought about the purposely, she then came to the conclusion that it would be more fun to redecorate the room again "Ok, we can throw the paint onto the wall, it will be more fun that way"

The little blonde smiled, she was glad her friend liked her again, she then grabbed a can of paint and threw it onto the wall turning it sky blue.

_**3 hours later**_

Jose gave a big stretch as he started climbing the stairs, he had been calling for Henrietta but she had not came, so he was naturally worried, as he made it up the last step he saw their door to the right of the staircase, coming from under the door was a pool of red, he immediately ran for the door and pulled it open.

What met his eyes made him laugh slightly, the two girls were asleep on the floor as they held paint brushes in their hands, Rico had paint on her cheeks while Henrietta had paint in her hair, the room had blobs of different coloured paints for walls while the furniture was all different colours and it wasn't even the original furniture either.

"Where did you two get all this paint and furniture?" he asked as he picked Rico up and put her on a bed, he then did the same for Henrietta when he heard a sound come from Rico.

"Jose dont you remember? It's an anime..."

* * *

**This one was just a joke one :) because i was bored and i really wanted to make one of these.**

**I love how they use the excuse of it being an anime to explain different things that would not happen normally and i uploaded the wrong one x) so yeah this one was meant to go before chapter 3 so yeah that explains this sentence **'"Yeah we do" Henrietta said opening the door to their multicoloured room.' **just in case you all were wondering :) anyway hope you all liked it i know i had fun****.**


End file.
